


Miraculous Slices of Life

by SpiderxLilli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Social Media, Chat Noir and Ladybug have Instagram, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Marijuana Use, Mild Swearing, Slice of Life, Social Media AU, Some Plot, alcohol use, like very rare chapters but I wanted to warn anyway, slow plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderxLilli/pseuds/SpiderxLilli
Summary: What is life for our very loveable characters of MLB as college students, half a decade down the line of life?The basic heartbreak and minor burdens of living have settled into everyone's skin, naturally forging rifts in friendships. Everyone has gone through the reality of becoming grown up, spending their first adult years more to themselves, only keeping in touch with those they cared for most—the unfortunate but inevitable part of college life. Until one day, the old class of Madame Bustier receives an invite for a reunion party.Take more than a glimpse into the Miraculous gang's life, basking in the joys of life to facing past wounds. Marinette focuses on herself years after Adrien and Kagami announced their arranged marriage. Adrien and Kagami facing crucial concerns with their feelings regarding the engagement. Kitty Section goes viral from Luka's cover video to Luka and Juleka getting outed as Jagged's kids. Gabriel Agreste's second life as Hawkmoth beginning to fall back as Nathalie falls ill once more. Ladybug and Chat Noir interacting with fans on social media to figuring out their feelings for another. Such that is the very life of Miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrienette Endgame - Relationship, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 9





	1. New Year, Old Friends pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of life that begins the upcoming chapters for our lovely MLB characters.

* * *

Time; an “item” of life that holds its meaning depending on the individual’s mind that thinks of such. Some see time strictly as a social construct, and some like to remember the history that developed the concept of time. Some believe that “time is of the essence” and make everyday matter, while others barely bat an eye at their clock and carry on in life alongside a lackadaisical nature. Then there are people whose lives scarcely fit into the 24 hours within the day and will never stop wishing for days to be longer than it always will be. Marinette Dupain-Cheng fit snugly into said category.

Swiftly landing back onto her balcony, Ladybug slipped through the trapdoor and onto the bed below. 

“Spots off.”

The routine flash of pink engulfed her body, separating the ladybug kwami, Tikki, and leaving behind Marinette, who promptly jumped from her loft to her desk area. With haste, she sprawls various notebooks and textbooks across her desk. 

Before the Akuma attack, which took far longer than expected to defeat and purify, she had spent the entire day focusing on her fashion passion project. Creative burst episodes were never to be taken lightly anymore. Nowadays, Marinette couldn’t let suddenly being drenched in the combination of inspiration and motivation go, even if it meant delaying the schoolwork that needed to be completed. Those two feelings seem to rarely come by as a 20-year-old, let alone simultaneously. 

By the time she had flown through the creative burst, the sun was halfway set. Inconvenience crashed in right as she was about to begin her homework with an Akuma attack. A temporary villain under the name of Monsieur Rat, who turned out to be poor Mr. Ramier. It seemed as though after the 134th time he got akumatized as Mr. Pigeon two years ago, the man obtained a grip on reality and was no longer a target for Hawkmoth. Until he recently developed an attachment to the rats of Paris. 

Who knew Chat Noir suggesting that Mr. Ramier find a new animal to love all those years ago would not only take effect but also turn him into another kind of Akuma? 

“Looks like I’ll be running on minimal sleep tomorrow once again,” Marinette grumbled to herself. 

“Don’t be upset, Marinette!” Tikki exclaims. “We’ll never know when Hawkmoth will strike these days, and you still fought well as always.”

“Yeah, but it still took nearly three hours somehow,” Marinette replies meekly as she scans her textbook’s contents. 

Her phone began chiming with Alya’s spam messages about the Akuma attack, crazed over how Mr. Ramier got akumatized into Monsieur Rat. Sighing, Marinette sends a text complaining to her. She procrastinated her homework and covered herself truthfully fighting as Ladybug by claiming she got turned into a rat minion for the entire attack. After silencing her phone, she directed her focus back to her schoolwork.

~

Meanwhile, two seemingly unlikely friends were video chatting on the same topic. Sabrina Raincomprix finally had time to spare to catch up with Myléne, a light, soul-wielding friend, the kind that supports one in healing through any obstacle even if they can’t ever fully understand. 

“I think Max would talk about how time is just a social construct created by men,” Myléne giggled. 

“Oh, he totally would!” Sabrina said. “And then Kim would say an utterly ridiculous comment that has no absolute logic just to tease him.”

Myléne couldn’t help but widen her smile at Sabrina, throwing in “utterly ridiculous.” She could see how healthy the connection between her and Chloe had grown. It had been so for the past year. Noticing the little pieces of the love they now shared never failed to lighten her spirit. 

For many years, Sabrina and Chloe’s friendship was often one-sided. Sabrina perpetually stood in Chloe’s capricious shadow with acceptance, living through rose-colored lenses. However, the more one’s life is caught in a toxic stagnancy, the greater the sudden animosity life delivers to align those on a better path crashes. 

Fortunately, the experience taught Chloe to let her egotistical wall of pride tumble. From that point, she brought herself forth on a path of much-delayed growth, and Sabrina allowed her in her life again, as a girlfriend no less. 

After some moments of silence from the laughter dying out, Myléne spoke.

“Sometimes, I really wish there could be a class reunion for us.”

Sabrina flashed a half-smile with a hum in agreement. “It seemed like we all got really close in our last years of school, then growing up and going to college forced everyone apart.”

“Hey, ’Brina, weren’t you talking about the same thing to me when we went out last week?” Chloe said, walking out of her bathroom. 

Her hair was twisted up into her fuchsia towel, matching her candy-colored silk robe, both contrasting the gelatinous sage green under eye patch treatments. Sabrina recognized the patches from their last casual date at the mall, purchasing them for the sake of her darkening eye bags. Chloe had suffered the loss of sleep due to consuming too much caffeine as means of coping with the hulking amount of schoolwork she’s had.

College wasn’t necessary for her by all wealthy family means, she could easily continue living through her parent’s reputation and wealth, yet she refused. Instead, she took college as a way to continue down the road of building more to herself and her life. 

“Yeah, Myléne and I have been going down memory lane a little bit,” Sabrina said, scooting over on the couch. 

Chloe perked her eyebrows at the mention of Myléne and took her place next to Sabrina. She gave a subtly sweet smile to Myléne, and the two chatted away for a bit. Their conversation was cut short when a large shadow popped into view. 

“Rose just ca…Jule…upset…some…hate comm…needs…”

“Okay, sorry, you two, I need to go right now,” Myléne said, flashing a sheepish smile. “I don’t know when we can talk again, but hopefully, it’s soon.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, guys, I really need to steal her for a bit,” Ivan said as he popped his head in, pressing his hands together in front of his mouth.

“Awe, that’s okay, Ivan, we have the rest of our lives to talk. No need to worry!” Sabrina said. 

The two duos bid their goodnights to each other and ended the video chat. Sabrina took a peek at Chloe’s face as she lightly stomped her way to the water boiler. Her brows were furrowed, a scowl sprawled through her face.

“Did you hear what Ivan said to Myléne?” Chloe asked, irritation in her voice while she began preparing two cups of the decaffeinated tea Sabrina had just gotten her. Sabrina aspired to make sure Chloe would lay off the caffeine late into the night.

“Not all of it, all I heard was him mentioning Rose and then Juleka. Why?”

“Well, you know the pictures Juleka posted earlier today, the ones Luka’s friend took for her, right?” Sabrina nodded her head in response. “Some irrelevant boomer bitch commented, ‘No offense, but there are enough lanky models, we don’t need you, stick with school.’”

Sabrina’s jaw dropped. “What?!”

“Mhm.” Chloe nodded, arms now crossed. “I saw it when I was in the bath earlier. Their mom had already stood up for her and told off the woman, flavoring it up with some curses. I’ve been very tempted to go back and comment because I am still ticked off.” 

She proceeded to pour the boiled water into two cups, adding a little bit of cream and sugar into Sabrina’s cup and honey into hers. Chloe always savored drinking something sultry to unwind with Sabrina whenever something was nagging at her, usually after an already long day. 

“That…might make things worse, Chlo.” She watched the blonde beauty cautiously pick up the cups and make her way towards her spot on the couch, eyes downcast to the ground. 

“Oh! You could probably ask Luka to see if he thinks it’s okay. If you really want to do that for her,” Sabrina said in an attempt to lighten Chloe’s sour mood. 

Chloe nodded silently. Her annoyance dissolved, the sight making Sabrina’s heart indulge in a tiny victory dance. 

“You want to elaborate on the last thing you and Myléne were talking about? It seems to me you have deeper feelings about that.” Chloe threw her legs over Sabrina’s lap, peering at Sabrina while sipping her tea.

“You’re kind of right about that,” Sabrina replied, gazing out the window and taking in the city that held her life. Chloe’s life. Her old classmates. “Back then, we never really connected with anyone else at school until our last years. I guess it made me feel like you and I both missed out on a lot.”

Chloe leaned into her propped-up elbow. She couldn’t deny that she felt remorse for acting the way she had while in school, even if said actions were rooted in childhood wounds induced by “mommy issues.” Hell, after Marinette established the patch up to her and her mother’s relationship and proving to her that Chloe was, in fact, exceptional by her standards, she still continued to do wrong.

Remembering this event, Chloe realized it was that same year the universe flipped its life patterns for her. Adrien began going to public school alongside her. Ladybug and Chat Noir began their superhero career and saved her emotionally more than physically. Her family ignited towards establishing a foundation of genuine love for another, finally giving her the family she unknowingly yearned for as a young girl. 

Yet, Chloe felt utter shame looming over her shoulder as her errors still found a way to weave into her mind. She couldn’t forget how Adrien almost dropped their friendship from her behavior. To make up for it, she threw a party for everyone at school—

…

“Babe, text Myléne and see if she’d help us throw a reunion party,” Chloe said.

“Wait, tell her she doesn’t have to respond right now if she’s busy because I’m pretty sure she’s making sure Juleka is okay now.”

Sabrina’s face lit up, her smile the most striking feature of all. “Really, Chloe?” 

“Of course, really! When am I ever not serious?” Chloe rolled her eyes as she handed Sabrina her phone, getting up to grab hers as well.

The thoughts and feelings behind Chloe spontaneously suggesting the idea remained unknown to Sabrina, but she could easily infer it combined for the sake of everyone involved. 

~

_Brrring. Brrring. Brrring._

It was three-quarters past midnight when Marinette received a video call from Alya, interrupting a video she was using to aide her in the math homework she was troubled with. Whenever there was something she couldn’t wait to talk about and Marinette was in the zone, phone tucked away and silenced, Alya would resort to sending a video call to her computer. Marinette wondered if it was worth answering, but she felt guilty, having not to text her much after the Akuma, and figured she would try her best to multitask. 

Alya appeared onto half of the screen within seconds while Marinette kept her homework on the other half. Alya was fresh out of the shower, wearing one of Nino’s old shirts and treating her damp hair with oils and serums. 

“Marinette, girl! Have you at least glanced at your phone once while doing your work?” Alya asked.

“Of course, I haven’t,” Marinette scoffed with a smile. “You know I got way too immersed in designing all day, and the minute I finished, I get turned into a rat for three hours.”

“Um, actually, that Akuma attack lasted only two and a half hours, hon,” Alya replied with a wink while delicately slathering her face in a Japanese skincare product Kagami introduced to her through Marinette. 

“I decided to live stream for the Ladyblog today instead of just recording and editing like I normally do. I wonder if you passed me as a _rat slave_.” 

Marinette squinted her eyes at Alya’s comment but gave in and snorted at her. 

“Okay, what did you really call for? If you really called for anything important?” Marinette asked as she rolled her chair to reach for her phone. 

As she opened it, her eyes were instantly consumed by text message notifications, drowning one after the other climbing to the top, all underneath a group chat label: _Old Friends (Late) New Years Party._

“You already see it,” Alya smiled gleefully as Marinette rolled back to her computer. “So apparently Myléne and Sabrina were chatting up on our teenage years, and I’m not really sure what happened in between, but they’re throwing a reunion party at Mayor Bourgeois hotel.”

Marinette opened the text messages to catch up and see what was going on.

“Who’s all going so far, Al?”

“Well, more than half the people in the chat are down, but we haven’t quite figured out when this could happen yet,” Alya answered. “You were actually the only one who wasn’t answering, and that’s why I called.” 

Marinette rapidly scrolled her way to the very top of the group chat, where she found Myléne’s message that began everything.

**Old Friends (Late) New Years Party**

**12:47 am**

**Myléne: Hey everyone! It’s been a while since we all have been able to come together entirely and hang out, so why not do it now? Everyone should still be back home from New Years’, and we’ve made attempts in the past to be together that ended in failure. So let’s clear our schedules, not fail this time, and have a reunion! For now, me and Sabrina thought we could do this next weekend, and Chloe said we can use her dad’s hotel.**

**Sabrina: If there are any problems or suggestions on alternative places, go ahead and send them!**

“Basically, everyone got invited.” 

“Well, who’s _everyone_ exactly?” Marinette asked.

“Let me see here.” Alya’s screen paused while she went through the list. “We have Sabrina, 

Chloe, Myléne, Ivan, Rose, Juleka, Luka, Marc, Nath, Max…”

As Marinette listened to Alya read out the list, her mind began to wander, comparing the past to now. When was the last time she had actually had a full conversation with half of these people? 

A dam full of glimpses and fleeting memories began flooding from her brain and pouring into her heart. She mentally slapped herself for not being able to keep up with either Nathaniel or Marc. The last time she saw Kim was as Ladybug three months ago, swinging in to yank him out before a car could crush him during an Akuma attack. She and Max would occasionally send posts about upcoming video games to each other through social media here and there, geeking out with short comments in a five-minute time frame total. 

Marinette, like anyone else, had been entirely aware of this yet never fully confronted the thought. Sure, it may be a regular part of growing as a new adult. Responsibilities piling one after the other as a university student, forcing people apart into their own unique and reclusive world was normalized. But why should something slightly devastating be an everyday phase to go live through in life? 

“…Alix, Kim, you, me, Kagami, Adrien, Nino.”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Marinette piqued at Alya, mentioning Adrien and Kagami. 

The two announced their arranged marriage two years ago, quickly after Kagami turned 18. It was an agreement settled by both Mr. Agreste and Mrs. Tsurugi. A tactic used to heighten both their elite status and reputation as far as the sun. 

The media had already speculated this many years before the announcement considering the Agreste’s and Tsurugi’s often accompanied each other to special events. Then, their peers from other classes at school had leaked pictures of them at fencing practices to the tabloids, which was only approving icing on the cake rumor. 

Finally, the fencing-themed photoshoot Mrs. Tsurugi and Mr. Agreste conducted the pair to do appeared on the cover of magazines. _That_ grand finale had only taken the cake from there. Amid numerous Akumas that week, Marinette had no time to focus on her own anguish.

“Did Adrien and Kagami say they were going?” Marinette asked, cautious of possibly somehow psyching herself out. Her mind was more often than not her greatest enemy, but at least now she was self-aware.

“Adrien said he and Kagami have a busy schedule for the remainder of this month, but they’re going to try and make it,” Alya answered. Her gaze settled firmly on Marinette, a concentrated look on her face that cracked crevices into her drying face mask. Marinette duped, focusing on her work while she really had herself evaluating the situation.

The memory of Kagami pulling Marinette aside after the dire news fluttered before her. Kagami apologizing to Marinette, how it was beyond both her and Adrien’s handle of control. Marinette, surprisingly suppressing her tears comprehensively, reassured her it wouldn’t ruin their friendship. 

More importantly, she didn’t fancy Kagami concealing the fact that she was over the moon about the arrangement from her. They had created one of the most extraordinary friendships together. Happiness was always encouraged.

Yet on the other side of things, it was heartbreaking insanity. It was full of Alya coming over every few days to let her cry, as well as sneaking in bottles of wine a few times. Rose, Juleka, Myléne, and Alix taking her out for girl time therapy, even if Alix didn’t enjoy going to the nail salon. Devoting herself just the tiniest bit more to Kitty Section and sobbing on the deck of Liberty while Luka played out her feelings for her, granting her the fact her heartache was listened to and understood.

From recalling this memory, Marinette discerned it wasn’t as crystal clear as it once was. In the spirit where former torrential, vivid heartache attached grazed through her like the wind, landing in the past where it belonged. 

_Maybe I’ve healed more than I let myself see?_

Marinette spent the next year after the announcement engrossing herself in her academic life, designer life, and most importantly, her superhero life. Initially, it was a coping mechanism designed to distract herself from the pain. It wasn’t until now where she positively attained that she no longer lived through them as distractions but purely living for herself and the future. 

Before, she couldn’t stand to see a pair ostensibly chosen by fate more than their parents together synchronically. On her own time, Kagami would hang out with Marinette, quietly aware of her masking her sorrow and understanding what boundaries she truly needed. Marinette would see Adrien only if they were also hanging with Nino and Alya. When working with Kitty Section, the couple would stop by unannounced if they were granted the opportunity. Gradually, as life went on, so did the melancholy that used to sit persistently within. 

Truthfully, everything still hurt in its own unmatched manner. A fresh and reborn way, actually. The sort of heart wound that was beautifully accepted by the nature of surrendering to healing. 

_And their happiness matters to me more than my late heartache._

And that is one step closer to ultimate, pure healing.

“Mari,” Alya began. “If you don’t think you can handle going, I don’t want you to force yourself. I’ll even stay behind with you.”

The only way to find the last sense of closure is to face the concluding fragment of grief headstrong.

“No…I’m okay, seriously, Alya,” Marinette followed up with a smile to prove herself, as well as a gesture to give herself a pat on the back. “It’s been a while since we’ve all been together, right? I don’t want to miss out on an opportunity like this. We both need a break from school and other things outside of that, too.” 

_Like actually seeing my old friends instead of saving them or witnessing them running during Akuma attacks._

“I mean it.”

Alya paused and scanned Marinette’s face once more, though once she was content realizing Marinette wasn’t putting on a strong façade for the two, an affirmative smile took its place.

“Alright, let’s go then. You need to text the group chat back, letting everyone know you can make it. The more, the merrier!” Alya said, the warmth radiating from her smile.

~

**12:53 am**

**Adrien: so…chlo-chlo**

**Adrien: what was your story referring to exactly?**

**Chloe: Absolutely none of your business.**

**Adrien: …**

**Adrien: you never use purple heart emojis is all I’m saying :P**

**Chloe: Shut your trap, and leave me alone while you think about how you’re gonna ask your dad to let you go out to the reunion party**

**Chloe: Brina said if worse comes to worse we could sneak you out**

**Adrien: lol okay, tell Sabrina I said thank you for that btw**

**Chloe: Kk, goodnight Adrikins**

**Chloe: I really hope you can make it.**

**Adrien: yeah me too**

**Adrien: gnight**

Adrien was readying himself to sleep after reviewing and posting the live stream Alya had captured of the evening’s screwball Akuma to Chat Noir’s Instagram when his phone went berserk. Chloe had already informed him beforehand about the party, asking him about his schedule, considering the best dates to choose from so he could be let out easily. 

“You think Daddy Hardass is gonna let you out for this?” Plagg said, zipping around to Adrien’s head, the stench of camembert following him.

“Don’t be such a hardass yourself, calling my father a hardass,” Adrien retorted. “Besides, he’s laid off these past few years.”

“Then why did miss thang tell you to think about how you’re gonna tell him?” Plagg asked, taking a bite chock-full of his midnight cheesy snack. “She wouldn’t have mentioned it if there were some reason to keep you locked at home as a _man_ who’s fixing to turn 21.”

“Because, Plagg, this month’s a busy one, remember? I have photoshoots galore, I need to support Kagami at her upcoming fencing match, and then there’s some random party event, so my dad might tell me, ‘One party is enough for you this month.’” Adrien sighed. 

_I guess there is a more legitimate reason for me to plan out telling him._

He clicked his way back to the group chat as it brought about more notifications since Marinette had finally answered. 

**Old Friends (Late) New Years Party**

**12:55 am**

**Marinette: Sorry for the late reply everyone, but I’ll definitely be there no matter the date and time. I could also bring something from the bakery?**

**Alix: Dude can you pls bring us crepes. Pls.**

**Luka: i second that**

**Adrien: you should bring the whole bakery**

**Alya: Yes girl!!**

**Nathaniel: they dont even make crepes at their bakery guys**

**Marc: she still probably knows how to make them tho :p**

**Kim: Alix :/**

**Alix: ?**

**Kim: your ignoring my texts**

**Max: You’re***

**Max: Also, let’s rethink the crepes. They would be soggy seeing as it only takes 20 minutes for the filling to penetrate the thin pancake, and the Dupain-Cheng bakery is approximately 34 min away from the Bourgeois’ hotel**

**Alix: I’m late night rollerblading dude jeez sorry**

**Kim: lmaooo soggyyyy**

**Kim: I meant to type out sorry but Max talking about sog made me mix them up**

**Kim: Sog?**

**Kim: POG**

**Alix: Max for fucks sake take away his alc I know damn well he’s more lightweight than usual cause he hasn’t drank in months**

**Juleka: imagine being a lightweight, couldn’t be me**

**Ivan: why the hell is Kim drinking on a school night**

**Max: My mom dropped off remarkable white wine my rich aunt had brought from her trip to Italy.**

**Nino: dude got drunk…from wine? bro**

**Max: He chugged it, and as Alix mentioned previously, he hasn’t drank in months**

**Chloe: Okay I’m muting this utter absurdity for disrupting my beauty sleep and burning my phone battery**

**Alix: You’re rich you could just buy a new phone**

**Alya: ASKJFHDJFHD AHAHAHA**

**Rose: OK OK OK GUYS !!**

**Rose: I think Marinette should bring a CREPE MAKING STATION to the party so we can all make our own crepes and they’ll be fresh and we can put whatever we want on it and it’ll be so much FUN :D**

**Myléne: That sounds like a nice party activity tbh**

**Marinette: I think I can definitely arrange a crepe making station :))**

**Sabrina: Chloe said she’ll have some staff help you out. She said you still have the tendency to burden yourself too much without asking for help from others.**

**Myléne: Wow she really called her out like that**

**Kim: wait I thought chloe was sleeping what**

**Luka: haha OOF**

**Nino: lmao where’s the lie tho**

**Kagami: The one thing I can completely agree with Chloe on.**

**Alya: Oh my GOD**

**Max: F in chat for Marinette**

**Ivan: F**

**Adrien: F**

**Kim: D**

**Kim: F***

**Kim: I be a lil too tipsy tonight**

**Marinette: … -_-**

**Marinette: @sabrina tell Chloe thanks I guess**

A smile outmatching the luminosity of Paris’ lights shining into his wall of windows found its way to Adrien’s face. Talking with his first and only genuine friends he’d ever made delivered him a joy like no other. 

Being as busy as he was when he was a teenager with an overbearingly strict father was one thing, but now that he was an adult? He assumed by now things would be different, and yet the world simply told him no. Adrien had attended homeschooled university classes per his father’s request in fear of Hawkmoth’s Akuma attacks not only being sporadic but even more so threatening than when they first began.

However, his father still relaxed his grip on some areas of Adrien’s life. There were more parts of freedom in his life. Adrien was allowed to choose what hobbies he wanted to pursue and which ones he wanted to end. He granted Adrien authority to take drives on his own because God knows how well an aimless drive soothes the soul. Nino was allowed to come over as long as they asked beforehand. He and Kagami were allowed, yet more obliged, to go on impromptu dates after they practiced fencing. 

Although…a party full of people he remembered his father would call _bad influences?_

It was then when Adrien realized how lonely he had become once again. Sure, he hangs out with Nino all the time, seeing Marinette and Alya here and there, while occasionally visiting Kitty Section on Anarka’s boat when he escapes liabilities alongside Kagami. Though it was never nearly as long as both he or Kagami desired. They were still like teenagers sneaking around their parents’ protective hold.

Adrien wanted more to his life. He was still restricted in life, frequently underneath his dad’s wing and following him like a duckling, yet granted tiny freedom pieces. Even battling as Chat Noir didn’t come by as much anymore, and fewer night patrols ensued. Nothing changed. Everything of his life still held a balanced stagnancy. 

“Craving” still untouched parts of life, different forms of joy and light, was an understatement. Adrien indeed had a hankering thirst for this.

Determination began settling into his bones. He would make sure he’d see the very people who introduced him to a world of love, the kind never experienced as a young boy the times he needed it most. His father could not and _should not_ stop him from seeing such a treasured group of firsts in his life. 

“Plagg,” Adrien called out to the curled-up cat demi-god on his pillow.

“Whaaat?” Plagg dragged out.

“I’m going to that party no matter what. I’ll sneak out late as Chat Noir if I have to.”

“Okay, but you’ll owe me an extra late-night snack if it comes down to that,” Plagg replied as he readjusted his sleeping position.

“…But I really hope you won’t have to. Even if it means I’ll miss out on an extra piece of cheese.”

Adrien lightly snickered as he brought a delicate finger to scratch the secretly soft-hearted kwami on the head. He whispered his thanks to a dozing off Plagg while he resumed extending himself in the group chat. 

Reveling in the happiness the next wave of texts brought forth, Adrien eventually succumbed to sleep with lightness in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and I really hope you enjoyed it :)  
> There's so much more to come with this project. I hope you'll stick around until the end! And if not, that's okay, there are plenty of other works people are posting. Go support them as well!  
> Mwah <3
> 
> Instagram: @spiderxlilli  
> Tumblr: @spiderxlilli  
> Twitter: @SpiderxLilli  
> Wattpad: @SpiderxLilli


	2. Different Lives, Same Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of Chat Noir's life in which we see that superheroes can keep their alter ego life separate from their personal. Except for the very thing humans are wired by and are occasionally stronger than we can be: emotions.

Lightly thumping about the rooftops to keep the night peaceful for its inhabitants, Chat Noir surveyed his final portion of the city. Once he double-checked for good measure, the hero blew a routine goodnight kiss into the air and readied himself to leap his way to meet with Ladybug. Until halfway through his jump, a sound from a nearby alleyway caught into his ears.

_Mrooow._

The sound caused Chat Noir to blunder from his staff, sending him tumbling across the ground. The disorientation hurried down seamlessly, and he trotted his enthusiastic self into the alleyway. 

Flashes of ginger sparked themselves into his view below the moonlight. A tiny gasp of happiness escaped his mouth as he crouched down to the carrot-colored animal, eager to be a part of a scene that was similar to himself. Only that the set wasn't composed of two friendly cats awaiting affection. It was that of a mother cat, straggling with hunger, and her newborn litter huddled behind her. 

Chat Noir pressed his lips together, eyebrows slightly bound to another and mind now scattered. The cat's golden eyes met his in a frigid, pleading demeanor. Despite her warm hues, Chat Noir was well aware of her world chilling over emotionally just as it was physically. Perhaps it was because she was a cat, instantly being like kin to him, or simply because it was a living creature in need of aid.

In his realities, both as Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste respectfully neither were the complete truth for him. The fact was that once the sight presented carried from the mind to the heart, he could only see glimpses upon glimpses of all the times he was abandoned. Most of his reality amounted to being spoiled and coddled to an uncomforting point that was never enough to fill a family-related emotional void. He was left to climb towers of life as a hermit, never having proper guidance or love in his most vulnerable moments.

It wasn't fair. He didn't want that for anyone. 

"You wait right here, beautiful," Chat Noir hummed, consoling the feline with a warm scratch underneath her chin. "I'm going to bring you all the help you deserve."

He shot to his feet and darted out the alleyway. Luckily, he knew exactly where he stood, along with the location of the nearest convenience store. Being a superhero of Paris meant knowing the entire city like the back of his hand. He launched himself back onto the rooftops and began his mini journey. 

The convenience store's vibrant colors soon approached Chat Noir's vision, setting itself distinguished among the surrounding dimmed structures. He jumped down from the roof he was perched upon and headed towards the store's entrance. 

Before he could enter, sudden vibrating intervals tickled his lower back. Knowing the only person who'd be calling him, the man pulled his staff back out and readied his words.

"Lovely evening we're having," Chat Noir joked to lighten the mood of his partner's possible annoyance. "And it would be pawsome if you would so deli-cat-ly join me tonight."

"It sure would. That's why I've been waiting at the tower for ten minutes now," Ladybug scoffed. "Where are you, Chat?"

Chat Noir realized he had once again overlooked contacting Ladybug when something came up, a bad habit that manifested in the past few months. Even though Hawkmoth ensued fewer attacks, Ladybug and Chat Noir both agreed that it wasn't an excuse to lay off their hero liabilities. Fewer Akumas alluded to placing more emphasis on the various non-Akuma situations that required their helping hand. However, out of the two heroes, Chat Noir was the more impetuous one. He never perceived it, much like through the civilian's eyes, as "impulsive." In fact, these actions of his happened to be a part of his cat-like instincts in the package of being Chat Noir. 

So, yes, he forgot to send Ladybug a call regarding a non-Akuma situation for the fourth time this month alone. 

He hung his head in his hand as he chuckled. "I am so sorry, Bug. Listen, I'll drop you my location, and I'll— "

"Explain everything when I get there, uh-huh?" Ladybug interrupted. "Just like last time?"

"Ah, you know it!" he praised. "I'm sorry." 

Ladybug's end of the phone stood in silence, and Chat Noir held little to no indication of her mood. That is before she sighed the classic sigh a woman delivers a man when she's tolerating him.

"Drop me your location. I'll be right there."

**11:22pm**

**Ladybug: Where art thou**

**Chat Noir: kitty section**

**Ladybug: What??**

**Ladybug: Oh.**

**Ladybug: Omw**

**Chat Noir: LMAO you thought I was talking about that one band**

Some minutes crawled past when a playful punch patted his arm. Peeping over, he was faced with practically trademark bluebell eyes holding the soul of someone that he should, yet doesn't know all too well. 

"Good evening," he greeted her, bowing in his conventional goofy manner. He peered up, anticipating the usual "I can't stand you sometimes; 'sometimes' is right now," expression masked on her face. Instead, he saw a Ladybug with the uppermost part of her mask slightly crinkled accessorized with a frown spread evenly with concern.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" she asked in a low tone, scanning him up and down with downturned eyes. Upon seeing a rare reaction from her, Chat Noir separated their eyes, then gazed back at the bag of cat food that laid in his gloved hands.

"Well, as I was finishing patrol, I found a cat who had just given birth," he stated. "She needed help. It's way too cold outside, Ladybug, and… " 

He stopped himself. Not because he didn't know what to say, but because he didn't know whether he should express how he saw himself.

"I wanted to provide her and her litter some temporary relief, I guess."

Chat Noir turned his head back to her and saw that her face evened itself out. Still, it was continuing to hint at some sort of sorrow. Flashing a smile as an extra response, he continued to scan the contents of the cat food he had considered getting. Being too occupied with cat's necessities, he hadn't noticed Ladybug going off to the next aisle.

The two heroes set off on their separate course, Ladybug grabbing amenities through instinct and Chat Noir wandering through his thoughts added with empathetic feelings before deciding what to purchase.

Proceeding through ten minutes of shopping had left the duo and their basket filled to the brink with food, water, bowls, and blankets. After Chat Noir paid the cashier since he won an "I insist" battle against Ladybug (as well as Ladybug buying snacks for them to enjoy later as payback), the two launched themselves back onto the rooftops of Paris to travel back to the alleyway.° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

"Hey, Chat?" Ladybug called after him as she landed on the ground. 

"Hey, Ladybug?" he goofed back, now facing her as he walked backward casually. She had been holding herself quiet since they met up. The bright bluebell eyes appeared monochrome, being tilted towards the pavement. Nonetheless, it wasn't the comfortable silence shared between a duo as naturally buddy-buddy as they were. He knew her well enough to be aware of the less than neutral feelings radiating from her.

"We'll have time to hang out a bit after we take care of this cat and her litter, right?" she asked.

"Awe, you know I could never say no to you," he answered and chuckled at her customary eye roll.

Chat Noir maintained his inverted jaunt into the alleyway, an unconventional way of subtly showing off. As he turned into the cold corner, a sound of pleasant surprise came from Ladybug.

"Chat Noir?" a strikingly familiar bass-toned voice rang out.

"And Ladybug!" a contrasting sparky voice followed.

Chat Noir whipped around. He found his close companion (outside of being a hero, of course) with his iconic onyx black hair sporting outgrown electric blue tips, standing on his skateboard. Crouched next to him alongside the ginger cat was another good friend of Chat Noir's civilian life, wielding an extensive presence despite her small size and somehow managing a stable balance on her rollerblades. 

"It's Luka and Alix!" Chat Noir and Ladybug cheered in unison. It wasn't unnatural to address many civilians by their names at this point of their superhero career. Whether it was through the falling victim to Akumatizations or more casual superhero duties, they knew almost everyone. The heroes stood by humility and camaraderie when it came down to the people they protect. Chat Noir, however, still dug into the not-so-guilty pleasure of the various fan pages for them. 

"Hey, you hear that? My name naturally does go first," Luka lightly sneered at Alix. The tiny redhead leaned forward to deliver him a light punch on the leg.

A vibration pattern rang from the phone in Alix's hand. Unlocking her phone immediately, she focused herself on her phone screen. Chat Noir found it odd, as he personally knew her tendency to ignore her phone more than the average Gen Z.

"Did you two just happen to skate by here?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah, we stopped outside this alleyway for a bit to take a break when we noticed her and then her kittens," Luka responded, then fixated his eyes on the bags dangling from Chat Noir's palms. "I'm assuming those bags are full of cat groceries?"

"Yup," Chat Noir nodded, setting them down. Before the two could continue the conversation, Alix stood abruptly.

"Mylene got someone at the shelter to come and pick them up!" she exclaimed. "She said they should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Oh! Is she that girl who works at the new animal shelter?" Ladybug inquired. Alix nodded her head.

"Pawsitive New Beginnings," Chat Noir beamed. "An absolutely _pawsome_ name, if you ask me."

Ladybug pressed her fingers to her forehead as she heaved a sigh, while Alix cringed, following with a chuckle, and Luka snorted.

"That's only the second time you've said that tonight and I'm already done with it," Ladybug grumbled, contradicting the soft smile on her face. With seeing that, Chat Noir ruled out that she wasn't irritated with him, at least. During their first few years as superheroes, she wasn't very good at ignoring him when he'd try and lighten the mood by cracking jokes. Nowadays, she'd force any laughs or smiles down until she cooled off.

A scarce warmth grazed against his legs. He tilted his head down and watched as the cat caressed herself against his legs, emitting perfectly timed purrs. Kneeling to the ground, Chat Noir returned the favor of affection, basking in the apparent favoritism from an animal. 

"Being an animal's favorite is a flex," Chat Noir bragged as he beamed up at everyone.

"Luka _was_ the favorite until you two showed up," Alix said. Luka only pouted towards her from that comment.

"I think she's just being biased right now," Ladybug expressed as she leaned against the wall next to Luka. 

The cat peered up at Ladybug, and as if it understood their conversation, sauntered over to her to nuzzle against her shins.

"Maybe she isn't biased after all?" Luka said. Ladybug smiled up at Luka, and as he returned a light smile, she tittered and averted herself back to the cat.

"Sorry for stealing your girl, Chat," Ladybug taunted. He poked his tongue out at her, then pulled out his staff's phone mode to capture the sight for his Instagram story.

After writing out the caption, Chat Noir realized the inevitable future for the cat and her litter. They'd be in a shelter soon. Sure, they'd be out of the sharp cold and provided proper nourishment. But wouldn't they be locked up in cold, steel cages? At least, until someone adopts them? 

_…If anyone can even adopt them,_ Chat Noir thought. _Would father be okay with me having a pet now that I'm an adult?_

How did a system of an animal shelter even function, exactly? Don't some even go as far as subduing animals if they're too old and no one wanted them? 

_Wait a second, no._ Chat Noir thought. _Mylene would never work at a shelter like that. Ivan even posted about a protest the couple had gone to regarding that last month._

Regardless, there were still shelters existing that partook in putting its animals down. Chat Noir finally found that he wasn't as educated on this issue as he wanted to be or _should_ be. All he was aware of, and all that he could focus on, was that they'd be spending their life impounded. First, whether it was through life or humanity, they had been tossed aside. Not to mention they wouldn't be the only ones locked up in that shelter, and—

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug cried.

He suddenly snapped his head up and back into reality, the present reality standing in front. He noticed Alix curiously watching and Luka contemplating him from the peripherals of his vision when he looked up at Ladybug. In an instant, he mellowed his abominably contorted expression and alleviated the bite he had on his lower lip.

"…Are you alright?" a probing Ladybug mouthed. 

"Sorry, I just zoned out a bit there," Chat Noir mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes directed to the alleyway's pavement. He looked up and naturally locked onto a pair of mystically keen ocean eyes.

_He's about to read me again, isn't he?_

"Can I ask you something?" Luka asked as he leaned forward, even though he knew what his answer would be. Chat Noir stood, a slight falter in his legs that were mostly numbed from the powers of his suit.

"Go for it," Chat Noir responded. Perhaps it was by tiny strokes of fate or pure coincidence, but he would run into Luka more often than other people in his civilian life. Their conversations held a range of casually asking how the other's day had been to nonchalantly mentioning emotional struggles in life. Of course, they mutually gave their two cents of general advice and reassurance. Speaking about another's feelings wasn't an unfamiliar field for them.

"Are you concerned for the cats?" he questioned. 

Chat Noir half-smiled lopsidedly and nodded. "How could I not be worried for them?"

Ladybug had been glancing back and forth with narrow eyes between him and Luka, while Alix's head was cocked to the side as she fiddled with the various gold hoops on her ears. 

"You took this matter into your own hands," Ladybug commented. "Not only did you forget to call me, but you also didn't even think about calling an animal shelter."

"Yeah, pretty much," Chat Noir agreed. There were no lies there.

Luka's eyes were glazing over the cat while she continued to nudge her head against Ladybug's legs. He was unsure whether she had taken a liking to her or her textured hexagonal suit that appeared to present pleasant scratches. Chat Noir looked back at Luka, only to find their eyes connecting once more.

"Are you concerned about them being in a shelter?" Luka questioned again.

There it was. A deep breath escaped as a sigh as Chat Noir turned his face away. 

How was he supposed to explain that he despised the overall thought of anything being locked up? Mostly as it was a specific mania brought about from a life tailored for him? And especially when he still has to ask for permission from his father to go to a simple kickback party. 

Naturally, Luka took his reaction as his answer, and Chat Noir knew he wasn't going to ask any further. He glanced at Ladybug, whose eyes were searching through his. He cast a small shrug and smile her way, insinuating an eye roll from her. 

"Hey, you don't have to worry too much, anyway," Alix spoke up. "Our good friend works there, and she's told us how the place runs."

"My sister's girlfriend volunteers here and there too," Luka added. "I've gone there with my sister a few times. They regularly play with the animals they have and even travel to the next cities to promote adoptions."

That phrase brought the memory of Luka posting a selfie on his story with a puppy in his hoodie a few weeks ago.

"We can always stop by the shelter, too," Ladybug said, sending him a smile she tends to smile after giving him a verbal hug. "Let's also post some things about why it's better to adopt. At least, I will."

"Really?" Chat Noir asked. He knew he was giving her the puppy eyes unintentionally because of the way she was smirking at him. She chuckled and nodded her head. Ladybug was unaware of how grateful he was for her. She possessed the superpower of being the best partner and a best friend.

Chat Noir plastered a smile onto his face. "You're right, Bug," he said. "And thank you two for reassuring me." He reached out a first, receiving one from both Luka and Alix.

He had to admit that Luka, Alix, and Ladybug did manage to lift the weights off his shoulders. However, they weren't able to relieve them as chains on a corner of his mind. The ones that were out of reach only continued to tighten themselves at the back of his head.

Suddenly, a pair of headlights came into view with a van's engine making their descent from running to pacing in place.

"Well, I guess that's that, then," Chat Noir claimed, picking up the grocery bags.

"They'll be in good hands, kid," Luka said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what did we say about calling me a kid?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Not my fault you're younger than me… don't be _childish_ about this," Luka retorted as he raised his hands. 

From that phrase emerged playful moments of bantering and quips between him and Luka. Ladybug's suppressed cackling flew through the alleyway. As Alix's phone flashed for the video it was recording, Chat Noir was reminded that it'd make its course to the city's public story. The way the Ladyblogg app would post about it, being shared to other forms of media, and providing a fleeting joy to Paris's inhabitants. Whether it becomes another short-lived meme or added to another "Ladybug&ChatNoir Crack! Compilation" on YouTube. Regardless, people will laugh. The citizens of Paris will enjoy seeing another delightful moment from their beloved heroes.

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

Adrien closed his phone as the car smoothed into a halt outside his front door. Last night's events had hovered over him in his sleep, and going through social media only reminded him of his anxious determination.

Stepping inside, he automatically met eyes with his father, robotically standing atop the staircase. In return, Adrien prepared to answer the programmed questions and then jump the gun and ask. Kagami had texted him hours prior that Ms. Tsurugi would only allow her to go if he could go. Plagg had casually devised that even if his father declined, Kagami could fake she wanted to practice extra hours of fencing with Adrien the day of the party and sneak away.

"How was the photoshoot?" his father's monotone voice echoed through the corridor.

"It went well. Vincent always knows how to capture me best," Adrien replied.

"How are your grades holding up?"

"Holding up to an A, as always."

"Mm. You have a Japanese lesson in half an hour and practice your piano afterward. Dinner will be ready at 9," his father said, in his usual ending tone.

With that, he forced courage through himself and set off a mental firework to get himself in gear. He took a quick breath as he watched his father turn to make his way back to his office and spat it out.

"Actually, father, I have something I want to discuss," Adrien said, thumb fiddling with his index to ease himself.

"Will this be quick?" he asked. When he watched Adrien's head nod, he returned the gesture to signal him to continue.

"Chloe's throwing a late New Year's party at her father's hotel next Saturday," Adrien began. "Kagami and I were both invited. All our friends we used to go to school with will be there."

"Name a few to remind me," he lightly demanded.

"Sabrina will be there with Chloe, of course," Adrien said, glad to see his father no longer scowled at the mention of the couple. "Nino and Alya are going, so is Juleka, if you remember her."

The memory of the interaction his father once had with Juleka flashed through. As per usual, his father was apathetic with his tone and unintentionally insulted Juleka, shoving in her face that she'd never become a model due to her lack of confidence. Unfortunately, she got traumatized into the most robust version of Reflekta yet, and what a drag that was for Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"Oh, and Marinette is going, too!" Adrien finished.

With dread, Adrien set armor around his heart in preparation for an answer he wouldn't want to hear. In these moments with strict parents, it was common for the world to freeze until a response was given. He watched his father's icy eyes glare at the just as cold marble beneath him. After a pint-sized eternity, the same ice soon seemed to pierce through Adrien, freezing him within.

"Only under the circumstance you rearrange your schedule yourself," his father finally answered. "As you know, Nathalie is getting sick again. She can't always do your things for you either. You're a very busy young man, but if you're able to prove to me you can fit it in your life, you can go."

Like a shaken can of soda, Adrien's spirit exploded from the unexpected reaction. Joy and surprise surged through him. He actually said it. Yes?!

"Thank you, thank you, father!" he exclaimed. Subconsciously, he didn't press the matter any further in any way, shape, or form, as he felt could potentially break the peace that had been made. 

Happily jogging up the stairs, Adrien caught a small glimpse of his father's resting frown tightened into a straight line. Whether it was from annoyance or some odd manner of affection remained unknown to him. Not like he could care nor worry too much. He was happy, and Kagami would be pleased with him. They both would have fun not only together, but with those, they haven't celebrated life within a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just update this a month later? Yes. Do I have an excuse? Of course not lol. To be fair, I, unfortunately, do live in Texas and we had those rolling blackouts for a week. And I'm moving. Adulting is not fun.  
> Anyways, decided to add more art to this chapter. I just started drawing again after like five years so my skills are the tiniest bit inadequate :p
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this slice of life! Thank you for reading, leave a heart and perhaps a comment if you feel like it. Mwah <3
> 
> Instagram: @spiderxlilli  
> Tumblr: @spiderxlilli  
> Twitter: @SpiderxLilli


End file.
